Reminiscing
by Pyewacket75
Summary: House attends a medical conference in Arizona and his world is turned upside down. Rated M for language and eventual smut. Sort of a continuation of Utter Gratification, Moths to a Flame and Take Me, I'm Yours.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello my loyal readers. Thanks to all who put me on their Author Alerts. Now you'll know when I write a new story and you won't miss out on the smut :) This was going to be a one-shot..but it's getting kind of long so I decided to split it up into a short story. I don't know how many chapters it will be yet so bear with me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House. So don't sue me. I'm just a housewife, damn it! haha

**Reminiscing**

"You're going!" Cuddy ordered as she stood behind her desk.

"No way," House protested, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red lollipop. Cuddy watched as he tore off the wrapping and slowly put it in his mouth. Her pulse quickened.

"What's the problem? It's Arizona. It's sunny and the dry heat should do wonders for your leg."

"My leg is better with the new meds. I don't need 100F weather to make it better. You're clutching at straws."

"The Mayo clinic wants you, House. They have a fresh crop of new doctors who signed up for a seminar in diagnostic medicine. Some of them flew across the country just to attend on the off-chance you just might show up. You're committed, pardon the pun, whether you like it or not."

"I want a suite."

"What for?"

"I'm taking Cameron."

"No you're not. I need her in the ER. You'll only be gone 3 days. You can live without her for that short a time. So start packing. Your plane leaves tonight."

House took the lollipop out of his mouth, showing Cuddy his red tongue as he stuck it out at her. "I still want a suite." Then he turned and left. He went to his office and collapsed in his chair. Eight months. That's how long it had been since he last saw her. Spoke to her. Felt her soft hand on his cheek as she told him she didn't want to leave, but that she couldn't leave her children.

He ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes. God but he missed her. As happy as he was with Cameron, Lydia never left his thoughts. And now he was going to Arizona, where she was, and he prayed like hell that he wouldn't see her. Arizona was a large state, and he didn't know where she actually lived. He hoped it wasn't within the vicinity of the Mayo Clinic. He didn't know what he'd do if he saw her again.

"Are you okay?" a soft, familiar, and most welcome voice came from the doorway. House glanced up to see Cameron standing there in her lab coat and smiled at her.

"I've had better days." He held out his hand to her and she took it, sitting down on the ottoman across from him. Her fingers grazed his knuckles.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to Arizona."

"When?"

"Tonight. Cuddy booked me to speak at some diagnostics conference at the Mayo Clinic. I told her I wasn't going without you but she said she needs you in the ER this weekend."

"Yeah she mentioned that earlier."

"You knew about this?"

"Not about your conference. It's only a few days, House. You'll be back before you know it. And you'll love Scottsdale. Maybe you'll meet a rich widow."

He arched an eyebrow at her in surprise and she laughed. "That's where the rich and the widows are. Stay at the Embassy Suites there. It's fantastic."

"Would be even more so if you were with me," he grumbled.

"I know. Maybe next time. Come on," she said as she stood up. "Let's go and I'll drive you to the airport. See you off."

House gave up without a fight and they took their separate cars to his place so he could pack. Cameron drove him to the airport, parked the car and waited as he checked in. At least Cuddy spared no expense with a first class ticket. It was the red-eye and she knew his leg would not survive 5 hours in economy.

She waited with him in the terminal until he had to board his flight and just as she was getting ready to leave, he reached for her.

"Don't I get a proper goodbye?" he asked, his voice was soft.

"Silly me," she giggled as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he stood at full height, he nearly lifted her off her feet. "I'll miss you."

"I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep without you next to me anymore."

"You'll manage. You always do. Call me in the morning."

"Won't you be at the hospital?"

"I don't start till noon. Just don't forget about the time difference."

House nodded as he slid his hands up and down her back. Then he bent his head and gave her the sweetest kiss she ever got from him. It made her cheeks flush and elicited a few "aww's" from a couple of ladies nearby.

"See you Monday," he whispered as he kissed behind her ear before bending down to grab his bag.

"Cya."

She watched as he handed his ticket to the flight attendant, turned to give her a small grin and a wave, and then disappeared around the corner.

***

The plane landed in Phoenix's Sky Harbor airport just past midnight, but to him it felt like the butt crack of dawn. He was tired, cranky and all he wanted to do was get to his hotel and sleep. He didn't have to be at the Mayo Clinic for his seminar until mid-afternoon the next day so he planned to sleep as long as possible.

The alarm he set woke him up at noon, giving him time to get showered and ready, and he took a cab to the clinic, as it was only a few blocks away.

He gave the seminar, which ended up taking a few hours, what with all the questions at the end, and then he took off to a nearby restaurant for dinner. As he waited for his meal to arrive, he called Wilson.

"How's it going down there?"

"It's hot and sunny. I'm actually thinking of spending a couple of extra days. I saw a place that rents motorcycles. The weather is too damn nice not to take advantage of a good ride."

"You should. God knows you have enough vacation days. I'm sure Cuddy won't mind, but Cameron might."

"If she came with me, we'd never leave the hotel. Cuddy got me a bitchin' suite."

As he talked, his eyes never left the woman at the bar. He couldn't see her face but her hair..and her small frame were oddly familiar.

"House?"

"Huh?"

He watched as a man about his age, and a similar build walked up to her and grab her arm a little too harshly. He was scolding her about something but she was shaking her head. Then he saw her face. "Ho-ly shit," he whispered into the phone. "It's her. I can't believe it."

"Her who?"

"Lydia."

Wilson was silent. "Lydia..from Mayfield? The one you hooked up with?"

"I didn't _hook up_ with her," He hissed. "God, that sounds so crass when you call it that."

"What would you call it, House?"

"We…it's complicated."

"I'll bet, considering she's married."

House watched the exchange at the bar. She seemed to be trying to ignore the guy, but he was persistent.

"I gotta go."

"What's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing." He snapped his phone shut just as his dinner arrived but he was too busy watching the show at the bar to eat much. He was just barely able to hear their conversation.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You said you were going to be home late. The kids are still at your mother's and I was hungry after my shift."

"We have food at home."

"Not what I wanted."

"Don't take that tone with me, you little bitch. Come on," he said, reaching into his pocket and tossing a few bills onto the bar. "We're going."

House lowered his head as they left the restaurant and made a mental note to come back earlier the next day. Was it possible she worked there? There was only one way to find out.

He returned to his hotel and called Cuddy to extend his stay a few days. It wasn't a problem considering all the vacation time he had saved up over the years. She was in no hurry for him to come back. Then he called Cameron. She'd still be at work but he hoped she'd be able to spare a few moments.

"Hi," he said quietly,

"You sound sad," she observed from the sound of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..everything. I'm going to stay a few extra days."

"Why?"

"I'm going to rent a bike and do some riding. The weather is amazing and I have to at least take advantage of it. Although I wish you were here with me."

"So do I. But I'll be waiting for you."

"In bed? In my bed? Naked?"

"If you're good. I gotta go, break's over. Call me tomorrow night."

"I will."

"And House.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"…"

"You don't have to return the sentiment. I just..wanted you to know that." Then the line went dead.

He put down the phone and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he loved Cameron, and he had no problem showing her that, but seeing Lydia was changing everything.

***

House rented a Harley Davidson cruiser and spent the next day riding all over town. When he rode past the restaurant he was at the day before, he quickly glanced in and saw Lydia once again. Normally he knew he should've just kept right on going. But the puzzle was just too much to ignore. He had to know what was going on with her and he at least had to talk to her.

She didn't look up from what she was doing when he entered and sat down at the end of the counter. "What would you like, sir?"

He reached out and softly placed his hand over hers and she gasped when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Greg? Oh my God.."

God he loved it when she called him Greg. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes. I didn't…I wasn't...what are you doing in Phoenix?"

"Medical conference at the Mayo clinic. Trust me, I'm just as surprised to see you. I knew you were in Arizona but I had no idea where."

"How long have you been..?"

"Eight months. I left Mayfield shortly after you…moved." He looked down and away from her.

"Greg.."

"Can we talk? I'm only in town for a couple more days."

"I'd love to but.."

"But..that guy..yesterday…your husband?" he asked her.

She frowned. "You were here yesterday too?"

"I was having dinner. I saw him grab you. What's going on?"

Lydia shook her head. "It's…complicated."

"Didn't look very complicated. The man is a possessive asshole."

"Greg..I can't see you. If he found out.."

"What? What would happen?"

"I'd..rather not find out," she said with a slight shudder that he didn't miss.

House's eyes grew dark and he looked angry. _How could anyone want to hurt her?_ She was so small, sweet and quiet. "If he's abusing you in any way, shape or form, I'll beat the shit out of him with my cane. And don't think that I won't."

"It's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like. I saw the way he grabbed you yesterday and I'll bet it's not the first time."

When she didn't answer, House had his answer and that only infuriated him. "What time are you off?"

"At two. But he's coming to pick me up."

"Really has you on a short leash, doesn't he?"

Lydia shook her head. "Please, Greg. Don't make this harder than it has to be. I'm glad to see you but I don't think it's a good idea if we see each other again."

"Why not? You're scared of what he's going to do if he finds out?"

"It's not that, it's.."

"It's exactly that."

It was a quiet afternoon so Lydia's boss let her off early so she and House could talk. He felt good around her. Real good. Of course, it didn't escape him that she kept looking nervously at her watch. It was starting to get a little distracting until the door opened and her husband arrived at exactly 2 p.m.

"Who's this?" he demanded of her, not even looking at House.

"David, this is Greg House. Greg, this is my husband, David."

House got up and stood to his full height, towering over Lydia's husband who wasn't even 6' tall. "This is _him_?" David chuckled. "The brilliant doctor from Jersey? He's a gimp."

"A gimp with a _very_ big cane," House added.

"You don't scare me, pal."

"No?"

David took one step closer. "No."

"Good. Then I guess you won't mind if I take your lovely wife out for coffee to catch up."

David looked at Lydia. "You agreed to this?"

She nodded. "I don't see the harm in it. Greg and I are old friends."

"Old friends huh? This is the guy who stole our car and took some freak to the fair. He's no friend of yours, trust me."

"He wasn't a freak!" House hissed. His knuckles were white as he gripped the handle of his cane.

"Oh, sorry. Loony then," David laughed as he reached for Lydia. "Come on, we're going."

"No," she said firmly, moving away from him. "I'm going to stay and have coffee with Greg."

David rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You can find your own way home. I'm outta here."

They watched him storm out, slamming the door shut behind him. "Well that was easy," House chuckled as he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Too easy," Lydia agreed.

House studied her for a second. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes!"

"My bike's outside. Come on."

He let her wear his helmet and they went back to his hotel. Lydia didn't object to him buying her a drink at the bar, or sitting on the roof of the hotel, overlooking Camelback Mountain.

"I could sit and stare at these mountains forever," she said quietly.

"They are amazing. How's your friend doing?"

"Good. She might be able to leave there soon. She wants to play in a symphony again. How about you? How're you doing?"

"Fine. Got my medical licence reinstated and I'm back to annoying the clinic patients and solving puzzles."

"I'm happy for you."

House looked down as he thumped the ground with his cane. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. When I saw you today it felt like..my whole world turned upside down. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd ever see you again. And here you are. So soon."

House wrapped his arm around her shoulders but made no effort to get much closer. "When you left, I felt lost. I've never…I've never connected with anyone like that before."

"Never?"

"Nope. It scared me."

"The big bad doctor House has feelings," she teased. "Interesting."

He chuckled and glanced at her. She glanced back at him and softly stroked his cheek. "I never regretted what we had."

"Me neither."

They sat in silence for awhile until it began to get dark. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." They stood up and she followed him to the elevator. "Greg…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go home," she said softly, her lip quivering.

* * *

_**A/N: So whaddya think? Chapter 2 is halfway written as we speak. It should be up tonight or tomorrow. Reviews are love!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lydia.."

"I know what you're going to say, so don't bother."

"He hits you doesn't he?" When she didn't answer he let out a long sigh and the elevator stopped on his floor. They stepped out and she followed him to his suite without another word.

"This is..amazing," she exclaimed as she looked around in awe. The place was huge. House went to the kitchenette and opened the fridge. "What's your poison?"

"Is there any wine?"

"Red or white?"

"White, please."

House took out the bottle and opened it. Then he poured them each a glass and handed it to her. Her fingers lightly grazed his a little longer than necessary and they looked at each other. It made House think back to that night. They held each other, they danced and then they made love so intensely that it brought tears to his eyes.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly," he said, clearing his throat. "When you moved here, you and your husband realized that you really don't have much in common anymore. Sure, you have a kid together but he was worried that you'd leave him. So he started laying down the law. Violently if necessary."

Lydia was speechless. _How could he possibly know that?_ But House continued.

"You're a strong woman. You don't need that guy. If he's hitting you now, one of these days you're going to end up dead."

"He'd never do that."

"You don't know that. God only knows what's going to happen when I take you home. I have a good mind to keep you here."

"And then what?" she laughed, her eyes were bright with amusement. "Gonna kidnap me, Greg?"

"If it saves you from a beating, then yes. I know his type. He's extremely jealous and as soon as you walk through the door, he'll be all over you like a cheap fucking suit, giving you the third degree."

"No.."

"Yes. You might not believe me, and I really hope I'm wrong for your sake."

"I hope so too." She wandered over to the large windows and stared out. House watched her for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say next, if anything.

"I still think about that night," she said all too softly. He almost didn't hear her. "I've never…felt that closeness with anyone before. Not even with David, and I've known him a lot longer than you."

"Sometimes it doesn't take much," House said quietly as he stood behind her, moving a little closer. "Sometimes…you meet someone and you just feel naturally comfortable with them. Like you've known them forever. And you feel like you can tell them anything."

Lydia turned around and took a step closer, closing the gap between them, and placed her hand on his chest. "This is probably a bad idea," she whispered.

House nodded but made no effort to move.

"I liked it when we danced. David hates dancing."

Without a word, House wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped hers around his neck and they swayed back and forth. She rested her cheek against his chest as she played with the hairs at the back of his neck. His hair was a little longer than she remembered but it felt good to run her fingers through it.

It gave House tingles down his spine and he held her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck.

"I really missed you," he whispered into her ear.

"I've thought about you too. Wondered where you were..if you were still at Mayfield. Wondering if we'd ever…" her voice trailed off and she buried her face in his chest.

House knew what she was trying to say, and he took a step back. As they stared into each others eyes, everything was forgotten. David, Cameron, work. When he kissed her, he felt like he was coming home. To what, he wasn't sure. At the moment he didn't care. As his lips took hers and his tongue explored her mouth, she clung to him as if she were afraid he'd disappear.

He began walking backwards, bringing her with him until they were in the bedroom. "The wooden chair was kinda hot," he chuckled as he closed the door behind them, "but the bed might be more comfortable in the long run."

Lydia didn't answer, but kissed him deeply in response, to which House returned the kiss with just as much urgency. He unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall and he admired her breasts. "So beautiful," he whispered as he gently touched them. And they were. He lowered his head and took one nipple into his mouth, making her gasp in surprise.

It amazed her how gentle he was. Not that he hadn't been gentle the first time 8 months ago, but that was different. There was the chance they could get caught in that room that night. Even if the place was deserted at the time.

Now she was in his hotel suite, and nobody was going to walk in on them. Nor did they have to be especially quiet, either. That turned her on. She wondered what kinds of other sounds House made in the heat of passion. Other than the soft grunts and heavy breathing she remembered of that night.

His lips traveled up her chest and and placed kisses on her throat and her neck, nibbling at a spot behind her ear that literally made her wet.

He rolled over on top of her and held her hands down with his own. Their fingers interlaced as they kissed each other deeply, as if they couldn't get enough.

"Want you..so much, Lydia," he whispered over and over again as he unzipped her pants and then helped her peel them off. She reached for his belt, unbuckled it and he quickly got out of them, remaining in just his boxers. She was left in her underwear, but he quickly peeled them off, placing kisses along her legs. It sent a shiver up her spine and she instinctively spread out to him, inviting him into the spot between her thighs.

"Make love to me, Greg…please?"

Her begging only turned him on even more, and he had barely touched her. His hands moved down her sides, grasping her hips as he pulled her underneath him and moved on top of her once again.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, seriously.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want."

"I just want..to be with you. Feel you..touch you…kiss you…" as she spoke, she placed kisses all along his jawline and his throat, causing him to moan. It was almost his undoing. His hand slid down her stomach to the wetness between her legs and he was amazed at how wet and ready she was. He stroked her for awhile, bringing her to the edge and then backing off until she was squirming and begging him for release.

Finally deciding to give in, he got out of his boxers and teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, making her moan and beg for him some more.

"Take me, Greg…please.."

"Well..only because you said the magic word," he grinned down at her beautiful face and slowly entered her. When he was half of the way in, he stopped to let her get accustomed to him again. But she arched her hips and urged him to go deeper.

"I never forgot how good you felt inside me," she moaned breathlessly as he began to move slowly inside her.

"You feel so incredible..oh..God…Lydia…" he groaned as he moved faster. He was planning to take things nice and slow but she felt too damn good and he couldn't stop himself. Before he realized what was happening, he was slamming into her and she was meeting him at each thrust. Her hands grabbed his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.

House grabbed her left leg and lifted it up to get even deeper than he imagined and she screamed each time he hit her sensitive spot.

"Oh God..Greg..YES..Oh you feel so…gooood…"

He was getting close, and she'd already had two orgasms and was going towards a third. His hands went underneath her and he lifted her ass up off the bed in order to get in the last few deep thrusts before he went over the edge moaning her name over and over until they finished riding out their orgasms.

Lydia was so exhausted that she passed out in his arms. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep soon after.

***

Lydia woke up with a start and for a moment, forgot where she was. Then she saw House sleeping next to her.

"Greg.." she whispered. No answer. She gave him a gentle shove and he stirred. "House!"

He stirred and his arm wrapped across her middle. "Mm..Cameron."

Lydia frowned. _Cameron? Who the hell was Cameron? _She gave him a harder shove and he groaned. "What?"

"Who's Cameron?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"Cameron. Who is she?"

"She used to be one of my fellows."

"Why are you saying _her_ name in bed?"

House's eyes shot open and he stared at her, blinking. "What?"

Lydia threw her hands up in despair as she got out of bed. House watched as she went around the room picking up her clothes and getting dressed. "I'm leaving."

"I'll take you home."

"No, I don't think so. You have enough on your plate from the sounds of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whoever Cameron is, she must mean something to you if you're saying her name in bed."

"Hello! I was asleep!" he pointed out.

"What difference does that make? She was obviously on your mind. Enough that you were wishing she were here."

House got out of bed and threw his jeans on quickly before following her out of the bedroom. "Don't go home."

"I have to face the music. He's not stupid, Greg."

"It's not that late. If you came home in the middle of the night then I could understand if he was mad."

"He'll be mad no matter what time I go home. I might as well get it over with."

His cell phone rang from its place on the dresser and he stared at it. The caller ID told him it was Cameron and he wasn't planning on answering it.

Lydia glanced over at it and smirked. "Answer your phone. I'm going home."

Before House could object, she was gone. He cursed himself before picking up his cell and called Cameron back.

He only spoke to her for a short time before claiming he was tired and she let him go without a problem.

He snapped his phone shut and crawled back into bed. He stared at the ceiling and cursed himself again. _What was he thinking?_ Having a fling with Lydia when Cameron was at home waiting for him. What was it with him and married women? Cameron and Chase's divorce was still awaiting the final stages and soon she would no longer belong to Chase.

She didn't belong to House either. She wasn't a prize to be won, although he realized he had considered her to be exactly that. And usually when he had his prize, he didn't want it anymore. That wasn't the case with Cameron. They had a history and an actual relationship. What did he have with Lydia? Understanding and a night of passion at Mayfield. Sure, he felt like they had a connection and there was definitely an attraction but was it enough? If he broke up with Cameron for her, would it be worth it? Lydia was married, and no way would her husband let her leave him. He got the feeling that the only way she'd be leaving him was in an ambulance. Or worse.

Screw it, he thought to himself as he turned out the light next to the bed. He decided he'd take a long cruise in the morning and clear his head.

***

He took a long ride into the desert the next day and it was invigorating. Everything seemed to become clear the further he went. Once he reached the outskirts of Phoenix, he turned around and headed back to Scottsdale to pack his things. He knew what he had to do and some of it he wasn't going to like. The first thing was saying goodbye to Lydia. He showed up at the coffee shop and she was working behind the counter.

"It's not a good time, Greg," she said quietly.

"That's okay because I won't be here long. I'm flying back to Jersey tonight."

"Oh."

"I just came to say goodbye. I thought..I owed you at least that much."

She excused herself for a few minutes so they could talk and they found a table in the corner. "I don't have any regrets," she told him. "And I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Your husband didn't give you a hard time last night I hope."

"No, he was okay. He'll be thrilled when I tell him you're gone."

House chuckled. "All the more reason why I should go."

She walked with him outside to his bike. "I'll miss you," she said softly.

"I know. I have no regrets either. Life's too short." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek before he put on his helmet and started the engine. Giving her one last smile, he flipped the visor down and rode away without so much as a glance back.

***

The airport terminal was crowded but Cameron had no problem spotting House in the crowd. He towered over most people and the limp was unmistakable. When she saw him, and they made eye contact, he smiled and waved as he made his way over.

"Hi," he said softly as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You didn't have to come pick me up. I was just gonna call Wilson."

"He got called to surgery at the last minute so he gave me your flight info."

"Lucky for me, then."

He followed behind her to the parkade and they were off. "Your place or mine?" She asked.

"Mine. I've been on a plane for 5 hours. I need a shower, food and sex. Not necessarily in that order," he leered at her.

"I might be able to accommodate you," she grinned back. Their eyes locked and he cleared his throat to get her attention when the traffic light turned green.

She drove him home and the first thing he did was head for the shower. Cameron made him a snack in the meantime and turned on the TV while she waited for him. He padded into the living room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and she swallowed hard. He looked so amazing she almost wanted to rip that towel from his body and do some wicked things.

As if he was reading her mind, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "See anything you like?"

"It's hidden by the towel."

Without a word, he undid the knot on the side and let the towel drop to the floor. His erection was standing at full attention.

"Better?"

Cameron got up and walked seductively towards him, swinging her hips. House reached for her and pulled her into his arms for an intense kiss that left her knees weak.

"Where's my snack, woman?" he grunted in his best caveman voice as he playfully smacked her ass.

"Keep that up and you'll be wearing it," she giggled as she grabbed the sandwich she made him.

"You know you like it," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck appreciatively and kissed her ear. "But first, I gotta eat."

He re-wrapped his towel around his slim waist and sat down on the couch with his sandwich.

"So how was Phoenix?"

"Hot. Got a few good rides."

"How was your suite?"

"Awesome. The king sized bed seemed too big without you, though."

"Nice," she giggled.

House was silent after that and that got her radar up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You're silent all of a sudden."

"There's not much else to tell."

"Something happened."

"What?"

"You're deflecting."

"I'm trying to eat my sandwich that you so nicely made for me. When I'm done eating, then I'll talk."

Cameron waited while he ate the second half of his sandwich..a little slower than usual, she thought. He was definitely hiding something. Five minutes later, she couldn't wait anymore.

"Are you still in love with her?"

House sputtered and coughed whatever food was in his mouth and stared at her. After swallowing a larger than normal bite, he glared. "Am I still in love with whom?"

She gave him a knowing look and he knew he was in trouble. "Don't insult my intelligence, House. Are you in love with that woman from Mayfield."

"Where did this come from?"

"I have to know."

"Why?"

"Because if you are, then I need to move on."

"No, I'm not in love with her."

"But you saw her when you were in Phoenix."

"Yes."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to see her again. She was..that chapter in my life that I thought I'd closed but ended up going back to because it was like a security blanket. But nothing can come of it. Ever. She's married, has children, and she won't leave them."

"So why did you even see her at all?"

"I had to know if I still had feelings for her. I didn't. Not like with…" he broke off and stared at the floor. His throat suddenly felt tighter.

Cameron moved a bit closer and took one of his hands in hers. "Not like with..me?"

He glanced up at her, his eyes were dark and intense. "I think you know that to be true. We've been together for how long now?"

She climbed onto his lap, being careful of his leg and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ya know, I should be mad. Hell, I should be screaming at you."

"So why aren't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I know you're telling me the truth when you say it'll never happen again."

"I am," he said softly. "And it won't. I just want you. Unfortunately I was an idiot and completely handled it the wrong way. But I'm just a big dumb male."

"You got the _big_ part right," she giggled as she pressed her body against his. "I really did miss you, House."

"How much?"

She gave him a long, deep kiss that left them both coming up for air a few minutes later before climbing off his lap and offering her hand. "Come with me, and I'll show you just how much."

House chuckled as he got up. "You don't have to ask me twice. Lead the way."

* * *

**_A/N: And so it ends. I will now concentrate on a sequel to Not Gonna Crush You. Although I have a few ideas in my head, God only knows when I'll actually get em typed up into some semblance of a story. There might be a one-shot coming up in the meantime. So stay tuned! So get yer author alerts on..well..ALERT haha._**


End file.
